


Their life

by NoTwerk



Category: ['EXO - K/M', ] - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, I hope you see it's incest, I', Incest, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underage Kissing, Weird Fluff, brother x brother - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoTwerk/pseuds/NoTwerk
Summary: О братской любви, а точнее, любви между братьями. Детство, любовь, мультики. (Сборник)
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Lu Han/Oh Sehun, Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 1





	Their life

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана в 2013 году, и я ее сильно люблю, хотя сейчас такие вещи, как инцест, я обхожу стороной.
> 
> Первая и вторая часть никак не связаны. А третья - сайд-стори к первой.

SuKai

Маленькому Чунмёну три года с хвостиком в пять месяцев, и мама за ужином сообщает _Чунмёни, у тебя будет братик_. Папа улыбается и кладет ладошку сына на материнский живот, а малыш понимает, почему тот стал больше. Он делится новостью со своим любимым медвежонком, когда лежит в кроватке, засыпая, и думает, что, должно быть, потом кроватку отдадут братику, и мишку он тоже подарит ему - чтоб скучно не было, когда Чунмена рядом не будет. Ведь он собирается все свое время посвящать еще не родившемуся маленькому чуду.  
Мама радуется, видя, как ее сын ждет малыша - он даже научился считать до четырех - месяцы, через которые он станет старшим братом.  
•  
Тринадцатого января, когда Чунмен старательно раскрашивает пальчиками цветок, нарисованный отцом на плакате над надписью happy birthday, а за окном уже стемнело, снег и жуткий холод, маму на машине забирают куда-то; папа говорит, что скоро произойдет то, чего они ждут уже почти девять месяцев.  
За мамой в роддом они едут через неделю. Чунмен вручает ей цветы, переданные из рук бабушки, потому что ее заняты - из-за белоснежной ткани в ее руках выглядывает крохотное личико - даже сам почти четырехлетний Чунмен так думает - с блестящими маленькими пуговками вместо глазок и тоненькие пальчики, которые, кажется, тянутся к нему.  
Кроватку, в которой спал старший сын, действительно отдают маленькому Чонину, а мишку своего Чунмен укладывает рядышком с братом, целуя невесомо его в щеку и убегая спать в соседнюю постель.  
Мама не разрешает Чунмену брать на руки малыша, потому что тот еще слишком мал, и _мама, мне уже четыре!_ с расстроенным личиком.  
Чонин почти не кричит, только если проголодался или животик болит, а ведь в садике нуна сказала, что маленькие дети все время плачут.  
В детский сад Чунмен уже не ходит полгода, ровно со дня рождения Чонина, потому что _я всегда буду рядом с тобой, малыш._  
Самое любимое его дело - лежа в своей постели, наблюдать за удивленными черными глазками, изучающими его в ответ, подрагивающими на веках пушистыми ресницами и розовыми губками, всегда приоткрытыми.  
••  
Чонин растет очень быстро, и все говорят, что он просто копия старшего братика. Чунмену уже шесть, и все свои игрушки он отдает Чонину, потому что _cколько же можно играться? я уже вырос из этого._  
Он старательно учится читать и писать, чтобы через два года учить этому Чонина.  
Мама разрешает сидеть во дворе на лавочке, и когда кто-то подходит к ним, расхваливая малыша, Чунмен ревниво обнимает своего брата, говоря, чтоб не лезли - Чонин только его и больше ничей. Ведь даже первым словом, которое произнес Чонин, было не мама и даже не папа - хен.  
•••  
В школе учиться довольно скучно, потому что нет рядом младшего брата, но вот уже третий год Чунмен внимательно слушает, выполняет все задания, ведь он хочет быть для Чонина примером. Самому Чонину уже пять, он ходит каждый день в детский сад, где все уже знают его любимого хена, который после школы всегда появляется, чтобы забрать домой. Воспитатели умиляются братской любви, а родители хвалят за старания и благодарят, говоря _лучшего хена для Чонина мы и не желали._  
В расписании братьев после выполненной домашней работы Чунмена и перекуса - занятия: чтение, правописание и счет, а еще окружающий мир - Чунмен, юный учитель, повторяет сколько угодно и объясняет любимому брату, а как стимул обещает шоколадного медведя и никогда не обманывает, вручая сладость после занятий.  
Мама шутит, что Чонин уже стал зависим от Чунмена и шоколада, но все так же благодарит своего старшего сына, гордится им, ведь в своем классе он первый по успеваемости.  
••••  
Через год Чунмен за руку ведет Чонина в школу, рассказывая обо всем самом важном: что нельзя и что нужно делать, с кем дружить, а кого остерегаться, где столовая, где туалет - Чунмену не важно, что о последнем он точно узнает без его помощи, но ему все равно хочется поиграть в наставника, а Чонин с радостной улыбкой на лице слушает хена, впитывая все его слова, словно губка.  
По вечерам они вместе смотрят Спанчбоба, смеясь и пародируя голоса героев, Чонин - Сквидворда, а Чунмен - Патрика, вот только у младшего получается в сто раз лучше, и он шутит хен, _попробуй лучше как Сенди,_ за что получает невесомый подзатыльник. Потому что ну разве Чунмен посмеет сделать своему братику больно? Да никогда!  
•••••  
Чонин такой милый - все девочки в классе так говорят, а мальчики злостно завидуют - и кажется слабым и хрупким. В первый раз за свою общую жизнь братья приходят домой с синяками после школы. Мать ужасается и бежит за мазями, а Чунмен с Чонином смеются мам, мы же теперь настоящие мужчины, да?  
Этой зимой Чонину уже 10, и не только девочки в классе считают его милым; все вокруг твердят это, заставляя Чонина смущаться, а Чунмена ревностно сжимать кулаки, без конца повторяя, кому принадлежит брат.  
••••••  
Впервые подозрения в молодой мозг Чунмена закрадываются летом через два года, когда на море они берут друга Чонина - его зовут О Сехун, он очень красивый, и кожа его бледная-бледная, из-за чего он почти не купается, и все время сидит на пляже под навесом, разглядывая окружающих. Чунмен замечает, что смотрит тот преимущественно на него, и не понимает, зачем нужно было напрашиваться с ними, если ни купаться, ни загорать Сехун не может.  
Старший всегда считал Чонина красивее себя, поэтому он искренне удивляется, когда Сехун, оставшись с Чунменом наедине, выдает смущенно хен, ты знаешь, ты мне нравишься. Чунмен не удивляется самому признанию, лишь думает, что адресовано оно не тому. А потом - _стоп, Сехуну всего 12, и я старше его на четыре года!_ Чонин застает их в неловком молчании и замечает, что следующие три дня отдыха его брат и друг не перекидываются ни единым словом, но спрашивать ничего не решается.  
По прибытии домой Чунмен запирается в пустующем отцовском кабинете с ноутбуком и открытой вкладкой как понять, что ты влюблен. Потому что отказывается он верить в то, что Сехун, двенадцатилетний мальчик, мог влюбиться в него, шестнадцатилетнего парня! То признание, в общем-то, разжигает в Чунмене огонек интереса, и весь день парень проводит, листая подходящие по теме сайты, а еще он думает, что раньше никогда не интересовался чем-то, связанным с такого рода чувствами.  
Все "диагнозы" совпадают, и Чунмену с ужасом приходит понимание - _я влюблен в своего брата_. А тот сидит в это время в их комнате и недоумевает, почему хен прячется от него весь день.  
Чунмену семнадцать, и он любит своего младшего брата.  
•••••••  
Чунмен больше не забирает Чонина из школы - тот уже повзрослел, и ни один, ни второй не скажут, что им все еще этого хочется. На выпуске Чунмена все улыбаются сквозь слезы, прощаются друг с другом и поздравляют с вступлением в новый этап жизни, а Чунмен ищет глазами брата, которого взял с собой после долгих уговоров, и замечает его грустного и притихшего, в стороне от толпы рассматривающего школьные фотографии выпускников. Старший сзади тихо подкрадывается и обнимает, прижимаясь щекой к щеке Чонина:  
\- Почему грустишь? - Чунмен говорит тихо и про себя отмечает, что больше ему не нужно наклоняться, чтобы вот так стоять с братом - они одинакового роста.  
\- Теперь мы будем меньше времени проводить вместе, потому что ты пойдешь в институт, найдешь новых друзей, забудешь вообще про меня, тусовки, студенческие гулянки... - он затихает, почувствовав прижавшуюся к губам руку, и на лице хена озорная улыбка.  
\- Не дождешься!  
Чонин думает, что хочет видеть улыбку на лице брата всегда - все-таки его хен очень красивый...  
••••••••  
Чунмен иногда думает, это подарок или шутка судьбы? Ведь это неправильно, Чонин - парень, Чонин - родной брат. Но он безумно красив и в свои шестнадцать выглядит, как модель с обложки, почти всегда светло улыбается и притягивает своим теплом, словно магнит.  
Чунмен учится на третьем курсе факультета медицины, а Чонин хорошист и увлекается танцами. Живут они отдельно от родителей, в небольшой двухкомнатной квартире в центре, откуда удобно добираться на учебу обоим. Чонин упрашивал отпустить его целый месяц, обещая родителям - _Чунмен-хен обо мне позаботится._  
Они все так же смотрят по вечерам мультфильм о желтой губке, вспоминая детство, Чонин устраивает голову у старшего на ногах, чувствуя, как любимые руки перебирают его крашенные в каштановый волосы, и часто засыпает так. А Чунмен уже не может как в детстве перетаскивать его в кровать, потому что Чонин вымахал за метр восемьдесят и килограмм так на двенадцать тяжелее. И он будит его мягким прикосновением к лицу и тихим Чонин-а, а тот перехватывает ладошку и целует, и они вместе идут спать. В одну кровать. Как в детстве.  
А еще Чунмен узнал, что у Сехуна появился парень, с которым тот вместе уже третий год, он высокий, рыжий и очень шумный. Чунмен иногда вспоминает Сехуна и думает, что благодарен ему.  
Люди все так же умиляются с братьев и даже завидуют, потому что такой крепкой братской любви они никогда не видели. А Чонин смеется и называет их глупыми, выдыхая в губы брату теплый воздух, когда тот, прижав его к стене, шарит руками под чониновской рубашкой и тянется за очередным поцелуем.

HanHun

Все началось с того, что Лухан увидел по телевизору передачу о том, как женятся родные брат и сестра. Общество это не принимает, и дети у них рождаются некрасивые, а потом страдают всю жизнь. Лухану тогда было одиннадцать, родители уехали к бабушке, а на коленях у него спал Сехуни. Оленьими глазами устремившись в голубой экран, острыми ушками ловя каждый звук, исходящий из ящика, он думал, что они с Сехуном оба мальчики, а значит, уродливых детей у них не будет. А общество... на него плевать.  
•  
С утра потирая заспанные глазки, Сехун замечает старшего брата, лежащего в неудобной позе на нешироком диване, и вспоминает, что вчера так и уснул за просмотром вечерних "Настоящих монстров". Он наклоняется к Лухану, устраиваясь у того на коленках, и дует за ушком, наблюдает потом, как старший морщится смешно и ухо чешет, просыпаясь.  
Они чистят зубы и умываются, толкаясь и смеясь, и зеркало с одеждой оказываются заляпаны в зубной пасте. Очистку первого они откладывают до лучших времен (на следующий день, когда родители вернулись, они наслушались) и плавно перемещаются в просторную душевую кабину.  
Лухану двенадцать, а Сехуну десять почти, он намыливает любимого брата ярко-розовой мочалкой в форме овечки, незаметно прикасаясь к коже пальчиками.  
Когда неуклюжий младший поскальзывается на мокром кафеле и ударяется лбом о стену, Лухан не смеется. Он успокаивает долго, гладя по голове, стирая соленные дорожки с щек ладошками и целуя в губы.  
••  
В первом классе средней школы Лухан находит себе шумную компанию друзей. После занятий они бегут с портфелями во дворы, где гуляют почти до вечера. Когда остается всего пятеро, у одного из ребят находится колода карт, они решают сыграть на спор. Проигравших они выявляют двоих и единогласно "наказывают" их поцелуем.  
Лухан смотрит на целующихся с нескрываемым восторгом, удивляясь одновременно их умениям в таком-то возрасте. По пути домой он решает, что хочет так же.  
Дома Сехун смотрит на хена большими глазами, в которых неподдельное удивление, и кивает неуверенно, но не смущенно. Лухан предлагает сначала выпить гранатового сока, но Сехун выбирает апельсиновый.  
Их первый поцелуй - настоящий - выходит смазанным, очень неумелым и слюнявым, но сладким до жути. Оба решают, что лучше этого быть ничего не может.  
•••  
Когда Сехун в очередной раз приносит домой плохую отметку с виноватым видом, мать ругается и заметно расстраивается, наказывает, ставя запрет на запланированный поход в кино. Сехун опускает голову еще ниже, всхлипывая, а мать говорит идти наверх и не попадаться ей на глаза, пока она зла.  
Лухан долго упрашивает отца дать ноутбук, пока в голове у него лицо обиженного брата, и говорит, что сделает за это что угодно! Отец разрешает, прося вернуть для работы через два часа, и Лухан благодарит, убегая в их с Сехуном комнату.  
Младший на кровати, закутанный в одеяло по нос, с мокрыми карими глазками. Лухан стаскивает с него покрывало, ноутбук включая и ставя на пол, где через пару минут оказывается какая-то вкуснятина, притащенная с кухни, и сам ложится на мягкий ковер. Сехун лежит неподвижно и не понимает, что от него хотят, и Лу тянет брата за руку вниз, ловя в объятия и целуя родинку на шее.  
\- Если мы не идем в кино, то кино идет к нам! - старший улыбается широко-широко, прося Сехуна выключить свет и лечь рядом, а когда тот уже под боком, опираясь на локти, смотрит в экран, где начались вступительные титры, накрывает их обоих одеялом, готовясь к просмотру. Качество картинки не очень хорошее, звук не такой громкий и четкий, и сидений мягких под ними нет. Зато они могут останавливать фильм, когда им нужно, не пропуская важных моментов, пускать громкие комментарии и смеяться громко и заливисто, а еще - обниматься и целоваться.  
Когда кино кончается, Лухан относит ноутбук обратно и возвращается, укладываясь рядом с братом на большую кровать. В школу завтра не нужно, и они до середины ночи не спят, делясь впечатлениями от фильма и стараясь не шуметь.  
••••  
Через неделю отец вспоминает об обещании старшего сына и просит его съездить с ним в командировку на три дня. Тот нехотя соглашается, обещая младшему брату привезти много клубники.  
Соскучившиеся, они обнимаются долго, стискивая друг друга до хруста, а потом едят клубнику целый вечер. Младший говорит, что Лухан загорел и похож на Ккамджона, смеясь.  
Наутро Сехуна высыпает, а Лухан смеется в отместку и чешет ему спину и шею.  
•••••  
На улице они почти не появляются вместе, дома не отдаляясь друг от друга дальше, чем на метр. И когда Лухан приводит Сехуна, его маленькое белокожее красивое чудо, в свою компанию, все удивляются, потому что не знали, что у Лу есть брат. Чумазый Бекхен протягивает ладошку для рукопожатия и улыбается широко, говоря, что Сехун похож на принцессу, а Лухан пихает его в бок. Все думают, что младший совсем не похож на старшего характером. Но через время понимают, что они оба - игривые и шумные мелкие разбойники. Сехуна больше Бекхен не называет принцессой, встретившись однажды с его изящным тяжелым кулаком (тогда Сехун помог ему вырвать, выбить, последний молочный зуб, и он даже немного ему за это признателен).  
••••••  
Лухану уже восемнадцать, он опрокидывает смеющегося брата на кровать, задирает футболку и прикусывает кожу внизу живота своего Сехуни. Стягивая с младшего штаны, он думает, что уродливых детей у них не будет, а на общество ему плевать.

ChanHun - сайд-стори к первой части о сукаях (не инцест)!

Они знакомятся на набережной в субботу в конце июня. У Сехуна широкая футболка с Котопсом, прищуренные глаза и оранжевая кепка, а у Чанёля оборванные шорты и два эскимо в руках. Сехун выбирает банановое, а Чанёль ест клубничное, хотя ему хочется наоборот. Сехун смеется и делится своим, фукая притворно, когда Чанель слизывает подтаявшую верхушку, потому что _изо рта в рот - получается микроб._  
Чанёль, тыча пальцем в живот Сехуна, говорит, что тоже любит смотреть этот мультик с нуной. А Сехун завидует и соглашается, когда Чанёль приглашает нового друга в гости.  
О Сехуну двенадцать, а Пак Чанёлю четырнадцать, они до вечера смотрят первый сезон "Котопса", смеясь и жуя чипсы, а потом Пак провожает младшего до дома.  
•  
Через две недели они идут в парк, где катаются на аттракционах и лакомятся сладкой ватой. Сехуна трясет после комнаты страха, а Чанёль смеется своим ломающимся голосом, пугая окружающих сумасшедшей улыбкой. Сехун не обижается, он просто тащит друга на колесо обозрения, зная о его страхе высоты.  
Теперь они квиты, а по домам расходятся до ужаса довольные.  
••  
Они играют в футбол один на один в соседнем дворе, и Сехун почти всегда проигрывает. В торговом центре они делают кучу снимков в фото-кабинке, где у Чанеля улыбка до ушей, а у Сехуна розовые щеки.  
Друзья обнимаются и корчат рожи камере, а потом набивают карманы десятками фотографий и покупают в ларьке мармеладных червей.  
•••  
Когда Пак заваливается в квартиру Сехуна с подозрительно гремящим рюкзаком, зная, что его родители снова работают допоздна, младший недоверчиво смотрит несколько секунд, а потом удаляется на кухню, возвращаясь с двумя чашкам, на немой вопрос Чанёля отвечая, что его убьют, если вдруг они разобьют бокалы. По телевизору какая-то недетская комедия, пиво горькое и совсем не вкусное, а Сехун, быстро опьянев, болтает без устали.  
Чанёль узнает, что Сехуну нравится Ким Чунмён и он хочет ему признаться. А ещё узнает, что такое ревность.  
••••  
После моря в июле Сехун возвращается с красным от солнца лицом и _хен, мне разбили сердце_ , а Чанёль смеется, говоря, что любви в двенадцать лет не бывает, и сдавливает Сехуна в объятиях, различая всхлипы и обещая развеселить его.  
Пак мажет нос и щеки Сехуна детским кремом и достает пирожные и плейстейшн.  
Сехун такой милый, когда дуется, проигрывая, и такой красивый, когда радуется выигрышу. У него сердце разбито, а у Чанёля, кажется, первая любовь.  
Они вместе дни напролет на летних каникулах, а во время школы стараются встречаться как можно чаще. Сехун учится у Чанёля катать на скейте и игре на гитаре, а Чанёль пытается учиться так же хорошо, как О.  
•••••  
Когда зимой родители Сехуна уезжают по работе в Пусан, тот болеет, шмыгая без конца носом, чихая и голосом умирающего ежа прося друга подать платок/лекарства/воды. Пак носится, ухаживая за больным и совсем не уставая. Когда на часах почти десятый час, а Сехун собирается спать, старший тянет его в ванную, самостоятельно раздевая и набирая горячую воду.  
У Сехуна температура, Сехун сонный, он нисколечко не сопротивляется, лежа в ванне, окруженный пеной, чувствуя мягкие прикосновения рук любимого друга к голове.  
Чанёль сидит рядом, на бортике, и кусает Сехуна за щеку, когда тот почти засыпает, а потом смывает с его тела пену, вытирает насухо, укутывает в теплую одежду и укладывает спать.  
У Чанёля куча друзей в школе, красивое лицо и приятный низкий голос в его шестнадцать, а у Сехуна пухлые щеки, плюшевый медведь около подушки и теплый хен под боком.  
••••••  
На семнадцатый день рождения Чанеля они идут в кино. Вокруг них попкорн разбросан, а с соседних рядов шикают на слишком шумных подростков. Полстакана колы на чанелевой майке, а у Сехуна разбитые 3D-очки. Они отдают за штраф почти все оставшиеся деньги, еле насобирав потом на автобус. Дома у именинника шоколадный торт и два литра вишневого сока. Они смеются, вспоминая самые нелепые сцены из фильма, а Пак в шутку повторяет ту, где было признание в любви. Чанёль не знает, это специально, или Сехун действительно не помнил, но, когда вместо оригинального отказа слышит другой ответ, его смех затихает, а глаза удивленно расширяются. Сехун цокает, прося не тупить, и толкает старшего на кровать. Он мажет губами по щеке, переходя левее, и прикусывает нижнюю губу.  
Сехуну пятнадцать, и он уже забыл, кто такой Ким Чунмён.  
•••••••  
Сломанный кондиционер и бесконечное ожидание Пака. Август, жара и духота. Сехун лениво переводит взгляд на Чанёля, который заходит в комнату с двумя эскимо. Такое же, как и пять лет назад.  
Пак отдает младшему клубничное на этот раз, а свое, банановое, съедает в три счета. У Чанеля зубы сводит, а Сехун смеется и _Жадина Пак Чанель!_  
Чанелю девятнадцать, он любит мультфильм про Котопса и О Сехуна. А Сехун любит банановое мороженое и тянется вперед, чтобы слизать сладость с чанелевых губ.


End file.
